Bramblestar
This cat was featured for the Cat Of The Week on the My Home message box (December 2 2010) Bramblepath is a cat RPed by Arti Bramblepath is a brown tabby she cat (tabby stripes are brown), with one white paw, and sparkling green eyes. Joining MistClan Bramblepath was born to two rogues, Stella and Slash. She had two littermates, Spider and Fall. Her original name was Bramble. Her father stayed with her and her family, teaching her how to fight and hunt. He took special interest in her, promising her she would go far in life. Bramble and her sibligns were very adventorous and one day, while thye were playing, they went into a bears den on Bramble's insist. The bear inside killed Fall instantly and Spider tried to fight the bear while Bramble shriked for Stella. Their mother arrived and fought the bear. Spider had just enough strength to drag himself and Fall's body out but Bramble stayed and watched. The bear luned for Bramble but Stella pushed her out of the way. Bramble ran as fast as she could away, but 'not fast enough to not hear the scream'. Slash went and found the body. He buried Stella and began to mistreat his kits. Spider and Bramble ran awya together. They hunt and fought together, surviving for a little while. But then a fox pack seperated them. Bramble killed one of the cubs and Spider an off, leading the rest of the bloodthirsty creatures away from her. However, Bramble waited for her brother, but he never returned. Thinking he had died, she wandered around in a daze. One day, while hunting in a pine forest, she saw a large partol of cats. She hid and watched them carefully, following them back to cmap where she found MistClan awaiting her. She was taken into MistClan and joined as a new apprentice, taking the name of Bramblepaw on. Apprenticeship Bramblepaw became an apprentice of MistClan at the age of 6 moons with Sunstep as her mentor. She quickly formed friendships with Lilacfrost, a queen with two kits, Foggykit and Coolkit, and Hiddenpaw, another apprentice. Her adventures as an apprentice began when, while hunting, she found a bleeding and unconcious Hiddenpaw in the Pine Forest. She carried her back to camp and helped her get medicine and care. Hiddenpaw was called a traitor by her Clanmates and Bramblepaw and Lilacfrost helped her see that she wasn't worthless or a traitor. During this time, Bramblepaw formed a crush on another apprentice, Forestpaw. Hiddenpaw was steadily getting better and then was kidnapped by a kittypet named Kiri. Bramblepaw ran out of camp with a small patrol, desperate to find her friend. She found her in the Kittypet Plaza with Kiri and another kittypet. Bramblepaw clashed with Kiri, demanding to take Hiddenpaw home. Kiri wanted her new friend to stay and eventually Hiddenpaw said if Miststar would let her back in the Clan she would stay. Bramblepaw came back home, happy and along with her friend, begged Miststar to let Hiddenpaw rejoin. But Miststar said Hiddenpaw was a traitor, joining SunClan could not be forgiven. Hiddenpaw ran away, back to Kittypet Plaza and Bramblepaw yelled at Miststar, telling her she had idolized her since she arrived but now didn't care anymore since she had banished her friend. Bramblepaw formed a new friendship with a kit, Gingerkit who wanted to be the medicie cat apprentice. Eventually the she-cat was made medicine cat apprentice. One day, Gingerpaw and Bramblepaw were in Pine Forest, gathering herbs. They heard noises in the bushes and Bramblepaw suggested they go back. But it was too late, a badger burst from the bushes. The badger immediatly attacked Gingerpaw who was closest, slashing her face, causing her to become blind in one eye. Bramblepaw tried to protect the apprentice but the badger broke her leg in two places, then almost shattering it. Bramblepaw managed to drag herself and Gingerpaw back to camp where Miststar took them to the medicine den. Bramblepaw woke up in the medicine den a few days later. Forestpaw, now Forestheart was there andhe told her that he liked her. The two became very close after that. Soon afterwords, Bramblepaw was named Bramblepath and became a warrior of MistClan. DeathClan Bramblepath, now a new warrior was going out to hunt one day on her own in the Field, which was now MistClan territory again. When she arrived, a small black kit was playing in the Field. At first she was kind, asking where the kits parents were, if it wanted to join MistClan, ect.. The kit became violent, it then transformed into a bigger cat. Bramblepath was really frightened and weirded out (wouldn't you be?) and the cat tried to attacked her. Bramblepath ducked and looked around, the cat had turned into her. The weird cat who now looked like Bramblepath told the frightened she-cat that any time Bramblepath attacked her or the cat scratched herself, the mark would appear on the real Bramblepath. Bramblepath attacked the she-cat, doubting her words and a mark appeared on herself. While she was looking at that, the strange cat vanished. Bramblepath looked around nd saw what appeared to be Forestheart standing behind her. Susdpecting nothing, she ran over to her mate and told him all about the horrible cat. Then he attacked her, and she relized it was the weirdo horrible cat. The cat changed to Bramblepath and told her that she would harm Bramblepath's kits, revealing that the she-cat was pregnet with Forestheart's kits. The she-cat forced Bramblepath to join her evil Clan, DeathClan and told her her name was Death. A MistClan appentice, Oakpaw ran in and Bramblepath asked her to say good-bye to Forestheart for her. Oakpaw tried to attack Death and Bramblepath protected her. Then Death whisked Bramblepath away. When they arrived at DeathClan, Bramblepath asked Death if DeathClan would protect her kit(s) and Death told her only if they could raise the kit in the ways of their Clan. Bramblepath agreed to save her kit's live and her own. Death lead her into one of the dens in he camp where Whitewind, the deputy of MistClan was being held prisoner. Oakpaw had nuck into the camp and helped Bramblepath free the deputy, but getting herself and Bramblepath caught in the process. The apprentice and Bramblepath were thrown in the dungeon. There they dug their way out. Arriving at the River on MistClan territory, they ran back home, knowing MistClan had a new enemy. Queen Shortly after coming back from the DeathClan camp, Bramblepath had her kits. Only Oakpaw and Icestorm were there. She had four kits. One was a solid gray tom with blue eyes, he was named Wolfkit. Another kit was gingerish/brownish and had green eyes, named Brakenkit. The only she-kit was a brown tabby with white paws and green eyes named Duskkit. Finally, there was a solid gray tom with blue eyes and he was named Lostkit. They all had Forestheart's tuft. Lostkit was given his name because Bramblepath remembered her promise to Death. She knew he would be taken from her. Sure enough, Death appeared and demanded Lostkit. Bramblepath begged Death to take her instead of her kit. But Death just grabbed Lostkit and teleported herself away. Forestheart ran in and Bramblepath told him. The new parents ran to DeathClan, demanding their son back. Death just forced them away. The two had many experiances like this, discovering later that their son was now called 'Heart'. Later, Duskkit was also taken. She was kept prisoner and was tortured by a DeathClan cat. Eventually she was rescued. Soon her kits were all apprenticed. She was made mentor to Duskpaw Phropecy A phropecy fortelling three cats who would kill Death and take back Heart came. Bramblepath hoped she was one of those cats, but she wasn't. Forestheart, Flurrypaw, and Wetpaw were. Bramblepath felt angry, but then she got used to it and din't mind so much. Bramblepath expresses some pity for Death. Wolfpaw had dissappeared and Bramblepath begins to wonder if her family is all meant to leave her. The Phropecy said the cats would attack on the Day of the Black Sun. Meanwhile, Flurrypaw, Wetpaw, Duskpaw, Brakenpaw, and Wolfpaw were all made warriors. Flurryfoot, Wetstream, Dusksky, Brakenheart, and Wolftrail(Wolftrail was found before the ceremony). Flurryfoot and Dusksky become mates. Soon the Day of the Black Sun is there. Bramblepath runs with Dusksky, Forestheart, Wetstream, and Flurryfoot to DeathClan. She helped fight off the DeathClan cats until there was just Heart and Death left. Bramblepath and Forestheart both rtied to convinvce their son that they were really his parents. A tree started to fall on top of Forestheart and hear and Death shoved them both out of the way. Death had her immortality and mortailty taken away and died. Heart grieved for her and came back to MistClan, though reluctantly. He kept his name. New Troubles Then there was a nice time of peace. Bramblepath became a grandmother to Splashkit and Brushkit (Flurryfoot and Dusksky's kits) and Lightkit, Cocoakit and Treekit (Wetstream and Heart's kits). She helped FreeClan build, giving them fresh-kill and making many of their dens. The one gathering, two strange cats announced they had re-made DeathClan. Bramblepath, along with the rest of the Clans was shocked at this new trouble, and angry at the fact DeathClan would have to be destroyed all over again. Later, she was apart of a patrol that went to SunClan after treepaw found a fish on their territory that reeked of the enemy Clan. They tried to be peaceful, but a SunClan patrol attacked thme on their way out. Bramblepath fought hard and well, but there were many SunClan cats and they seemed to be fighting to kill. treepaw wazs horribly injured, dying even and Foprestheart's power was even no match agaist the patrol. Eventually, the rogue cat, MistClan ally, Dust came and saved them, using her powers to swirl them away. Bramblepath stayed in the medicine den for a while, but was fine shortly after. Soon, a new phropecy came. It concerned Lightpaw of MistClan and Softpaw of FreeClan. When Softpaw tried to talk to Lightpaw, the apperntice ran into cvamp, Softpaw followed. There, Miststar ordered all her warirors to attack the FreeClan apprentice. Bramblepath pushed the apprentice in the territory, telling her to hide. Miststar almost found out, but Bramblepath told her a lie. She and Forestheart helped the apprentices a lot. Deputy Bramblepath was hunting one day and she went to the lake. There she saw Miststar trying to attack/kill Freestep and Softcloud. She leaped to the two younger cats defense, defying her leader. Miststar attacked her, but less fiercly. Then Forestheart came in with Flurryfoot. Forestheart made Freestep take away his powers and then, Miststar attacked him. She clawed at his throat. forestheart began to die, but then he took a life from Miststar (later finding out he took two). Bramblepath begged him to stay with her, while Whitewind did the same for Miststar. Miststar revived, having one more life, Forestheart weas carried home by Bramblepath. Forestheart made a recovery, though he still blamed himself for Miststar's two deaths and often remarked he'd rather die. But finally he was much better, not dying after all! Soon later, Splashpaw was talking with Miststar when an unknown cat ran in, killin g the MistClan leader. Splashfur and Wetstream ran in, yowling the news. There was much grieving, particularty from Splashpaw, Flurryfiit, Wetsdtream, Forestheart, and Dust. Whitestar became leader, going to the Misty Skies to get his lives. When he returned he chosed Bramblepath as his deputy because Forestheart said he didn't want too. Bramblepath has been slowly adjusting to being deputy, but is torn between happiness at achieving her lifetime dream and sadness that her mate, Forestheart, seems to be changing slowly because of it. Captured By Twolegs One day while patroling Twolegplace with Icestorm, Sandpaw (Bramblepath's new apprentice), Braveheart, Splashfur, and Icekit and Pinekit, Bramblepath and Icestorm were abducted by Twolegs. Bramblepath was taken to the Shelter in Twolegplace and put in a cage. Icestorm found her long lost sister, Snow and Bramblepath was super lonely. Brightshadow visited her and told her everything would be alright and that she had the strength and courage to escape. ﻿ The twolegs at the shelter were going to do something to Icestorm, but Bramblepath was able to unlatch her cage and she and Snow together freeed all the animals in the shelter and escaped back to the forest. Forestheart's Death One day as Bramblepath was out hunting, Forestheart and Willowheart went to the River and were hunting. forestheart fell in and his lungs were punctured by a rock. Willowheart ran for help and she and her father, Heart, took Forestheart home. Flurryfoot ran to get Bramblepath. Bramblepath sat with Forestheart while he died, and was informed that he had been re-named Foreststar of StarClan. She never really got over his death, and it is moons later, and the mere mention of his name or a trip to Firefly Medow can send her into a darfk place. Many cats worry for their deputy, and wonder if there will be a time when she will have to be replaced... Family and Friends Mother: '''Stella '''Father: Slash Brothers: Spiderfur, Fall Mate: Forestheart Daughter: '''Dusksky '''Sons: Heart, Wolftrail, Brakenheart Granddaughters: Lightheart, Splashfur, Brushwhisker Grandsons: Treeleaf, Cocoafur Daughter-In-Laws: Wetstream, Shade Son-In-Law: Flurryfoot Grandsons-In-Law: '''Braveheart, Shadowpaw '''Friends: Icestorm, Hiddensun, Oakfeather Personality Bramblepath is loyal, but she'll always fight for what she thinks is right and what she believes in. She isn't afraid of a fight, but she tries to solve it with peace first. She's ambitious and wants what's best for her Clan, but also what helps anyone else who needs it. She's kind and loving too. She can be fiery and sharp-tongued, and she's an excellent fighter. Bramblepath's only fears are abdgers, and loosing her family. Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Arti's Cats